West High Knights
by stacy782
Summary: West High Knights is a high school for gifted students. Most of the students were enrolled by their parents but others have been sifted out through many tests and enrolled into the school by their own choice. What they didn't know before enrolling was that they had no way of leaving. Follow along and uncover the secrets behind the school and hopefully E.S.C.A.P.E.


**Intro:**

If you has the ability to choose anywhere in the world you wanted to be right now where you would choose?

Would it be overseas somewhere?

At home?

The beach?

Out with friends?

Right now any of these options would be perfect for anyone who was currently at West High Knights.

West High Knights is a high school for gifted students, these gifts aren't only limited to smarts but also leadership skills, communication skills and intelligence . Most of the students have were enrolled by their parents but others have been sifted out through many tests and enrolled into the school by their own choice. What they didn't know before enrolling was that they had no way to escape the school grounds. The students are told that their parents have allowed this and are aware of where their children are, although it is unclear if this is the truth. The schools motto is people change people and they believe by putting the gifted students together they can help change each other to become a better version of themselves. Students are kept on school ground throughout the whole school term and live in dorm rooms which they share with two or three other people the only escape from the school grounds that they get is when they go on school holidays and they get to go to The Knights Island where they join up with the Norther, Southern and Eastern Campuses. This is only allowed if they follow The Program or gain enough access points over term to be able to attend.

The Points system is carried out by awarding students for participating in school life and events and also by helping out new students who are coming through orientation or giving a hand to present student through things like tutoring and school chores.

The Program is the name that has been given for the school's rules and code of behaviour. Those who follow the rules are said to be "with the program" and those who don't are ''against the program.'' One of the students who was against the program was none other than the great Maya Hart.

Maya Hart had been at West High Knights for a few years now and she was enrolled there for her specialised gift in being able to lead people, but never saw herself as much of a team player and usually preferred to go her own way. She was deemed the coolest girl in the school by the second week she was there. Everyone who knew liked her wanted to be her friend and everyone who hated her secretly wanted to be her. She had so much power and influence over all the students and could pretty much make them do anything she wanted. However surprisingly her only friend by choice was Farkle Minkus.

Farkle Minkus had been at West High Knights for the exact same time as Maya and they had been best friends since birth with their birthdays being 3 days apart and having grown up together. Farkle had been sort out by the board after receiving one of the highest grades they had ever seen in their intelligence test. He wasen't everyones favourite and was picked on for his brilliance a lot when he first came to West High Knights but this was immediately stopped when Maya declared that if anyone picked on him again they would have her to deal with as she always felt like she had to protect him.

The rest of the students were the same you would find at any school there were the popular mean girls who were obsessed with boys, make up, looking good and making others feel bad to make themselves feel better.

The nerds who were often picked on by the popular students but where also taken under the wing of Maya and Farkle as when they first arrived Farkle found himself in this group until Maya stopped people picking on him and his popularity rose as her did. All the students found in this group were very smart and many chose to come to West High Knights school out of their own choice.

The athletes who were also considered to be part of the popular group mainly because of their good looks and athletic abilities. In this group there were a mix of nice and mean people and most of them weren't the smartest bunch and often received tutoring from Farkle and in return they didn't hurt him during P.E. class.

The music and drama and dance groups who were constantly putting on performances that were compulsory for the whole school to attend these students were gifted in their creativity, confidence and performance skills.

The teachers also played a major part in the role of the school and one of the all time favourites was Topanga Matthews who was the student mentor who acted as a mother figure to almost every student at the school. Students were often assigned sessions with her as they asked for them or when the head master though the student had some behavioural issues they needed to sort out. Maya Hart fell into this category and as she was often getting into trouble the teachers thought that by sending her to Topanga she could straighten her out a bit.

The only thing that makes this school even weirder is the fact that no one know where they go after they finish school as there has never been talk about going back into the real world and you don't hear anything from any old graduating scholars. So what happens to them after they leave?

 ** _A/n this is just a random story idea that I had let me know what you thought of it and if you would like me to continue with the idea. This is just a introduction to the story and to get to know a little bit about the characters it also gives you a chance to let me know any idea you could have towards this story. Please leave a review and tell me what you are thinking_** ** _J_** ****


End file.
